Letters to New Hampshire
by Procella
Summary: LETTERFIC! Maddi Jones is bored, and she saw her siblings doing this so it's gotta be worth something, right? -I will try to update as often as possible- T for Maddi's language
1. Introduction

**[A/N: So someone recently pointed out to me interactive fics are illegal (because I care so much :P) SOO instead this is gonna be an OC-centric letter-formatted fic... WITH COLLAB HELP AVVAILABLE TO ANYONE! Just PM me... ;) (Translation: loopholes rock, and send your letters via PM)]**

* * *

><p>So I saw a lot of my siblings doing this… so I figured why not?<p>

Um… send me letter I guess, I'll try to respond actively…

Also if you happen to be England or France, I _am_ going to yell at you. Fair warning

What are you waiting for? SEND ME THOSE LETTERS!


	2. Letters 1 and 2

**[A/N: I herby promise to update at least once a week... unless I get grounded, because there's nothing I can do about that.]**

* * *

><p><em>too lazy to log in Jadeah: Hello,<em>

_Help me get noticed. Everyone ignored me last week. And it was my birthday! Am_

_I really that uninteresting? Or is it because I gave the world Justan Beiber_

_(even though I also gave you ungrateful people Rush as well). So many_

_questions... Just help me not get ignored._

_Sincerly,_

_Canada_

Hey Uncle Canada!

Getting noticed isn't that hard, the secret to fitting in is to not stand out, right? So if you don't wanna fit in... Stand out!

Okay, it might be because of Justin Beiber… but we didn't start this bad music fight, now did we? (Introducing secret weapon: Jenna Rose)

I don't mind a lot of questions… as long as they aren't stupid.

* * *

><p><em>Dear New Hampshire,<em>

_Hi! I'm Isabella! You're in America right? Is it fun eating all of those_

_hamburgers? Does it ever get weird eating them all the time?_

_Signed,_

_Isabella_

Hello Isabella… er… how are you? *not used to talking to people she doesn't know*

Well… America's daughter actually, but yes I live in America.

Well I can see someone's met my father…

I do not…! I only eat home-cooked ones, McDonalds can go suck a- *sees McDonalds wrapper on her floor* uh... that's not mine…

* * *

><p>Not bad for the start of this. Thanks for the letters... now send me more!<p> 


	3. Letters 3 and 4

**[A/N: I think I jinxed myself when I said "Unless I get grounded" because guess what happened next? I GOT GROUNDED! Grr...]**

* * *

><p><em>Dear New Hampshire,<em>

_Oh sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel all awkward! But, yeah, I've met your_

_dad, and when he eats all those hamburgers it scares me. It's not healthy is_

_it? I think pasta tastes much better, right?_

_Sincerly,_

_Isabella_

It's okay, really! I'm just… not used to not scaring people off within the first view sentence.

It scares me too… he's going to get a heart attack one of these days!

No way in hell is it healthy, that… would depend on the cook of the pasta.

* * *

><p><em>Alexander Harper: Dear New Hampshire,<em>

_Found your mailing address in my phonebook, so I wanted to say hello to the_

_person I... live in._

_So, what does it feel like to be the first person to seperate from England?_

_Does that make you the wise elder?_

_Your resident,_

_Alexander N. Harper of Nashua._

Hi Alex! (Can I call you Alex?)

Oh! Cool! I don't actually talk to my residents all that often… on that note I don't talk to people all that often… *sweatdrop*

It felt great and worrying at the same time! Great because I was glad I had the guts to do something about England, but worrying because my siblings stood up with me, and I didn't want them to get hurt.

I'm not that old! Well... not with my human age anyways… as for wise… I don't know, I don't make the best decisions, but I give the advice I can.

* * *

><p><strong> [AN: But now that I'm FREEEEEE I should update often, feel free to kick my ass if I don't, Hasta la Pasta!]**


	4. Letter 5

[**A/N: So... last one I'm accepting for a review, unless you don't have an acccount... in which case: use the reviews...]**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Maddi <em>

_It's me Wisconsin you remember me right I'm not that far from you . I'm the_

_one with the wavy black hair and grey eyes who looks like a punk. If you don't_

_that's fine. _

_So how have you been? I hope your doing well. Has anything intresting happened_

_lately?_

_Sincerely _

_Samantha Lynn Jones _

_(Wisconsin)_

_PS _

_I sent a few of my things I know you like. I sent some of my home made cheese,_

_ice cream and some fudge. I hole you like them._

Hey Sammy! (because I know you LOVE it when I call you that)

Of course I remember you! Why wouldn't I? You're my sister!

Been doin' pretty well actually, how about you? Has Minnesota been using you for target practice with her throwing knives again? If so, remind her who else in our (highly dysfunctional) family is good with knives. Asm for anything interesting… does that little "incident" with Ohio at last week's state meeting count? Because that was funny as hell.

P.S. You didn't have to, really! But I love it! I just wish New Hampshire had some useful agriculture so I could send you something!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: no really... I wish NH had some useful agriculture]**


	5. Letters 6 through 10

**[A/N: FIVE REVIEWS! *is the kind of person that freaks out over one review* GUYYYSSSS I love you all! XD]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi<em>

_Yea I do like that name. _

_Well not a lot of people remember me most of the time. _

_That's good and yea she has been using me for that but I've got a few_

_treatments that Iade that really help. Hehe all right I'll be sure to tell her_

_that. Yea I guess it dies and your right the look on his face was so funny. _

_Sammie _

_P.S _

_I'm glad you like them if you want I could send more and font worry about it_

_I'm happy enough seeing you enjoy what I make._

Hmph. A lot of countries these days must have impaired memories.

Her and her goddamn knives… We need to thank Illinois for that!

P.S. But-! It's only fair if you're sending amazing food to me, I should return the favor! Now to find amazing food…

* * *

><p><em>Awww yeah! Someone did NH! I live my homestate so much, cause' there are some<em>

_wicked awesome things here like, well, everything! So I was wondering how it_

_feels when people don't even think you are a part of America or are a real_

_place to begin with. BTW, you~ I like you~ hope to hear back from my awesome_

_homestate!_

_-Sharrkolla_

PSH! New Hampshire (as a state… not me.) rocks! Whenever I introduce myself as New Hampshire, and the person asks "New Hampshire? That's a state?" I backhand them into next week! Oh uh.. *still not used to people taking a liking for her* thanks…

* * *

><p><em>Alexander Harper: Dear New Hampshire,<em>

_Its fine to call me Alex, everyone else does._

_You should talk to your residents, we don't bite. Unless you bite, then we_

_might bite._

_Since your the Granite state, does that mean your a miner?_

_Also, how does it feel to have a city (Cough, My city, Cough) That is in the_

_Boston metropolitan district, but part of you? Does this cause Rivalry between_

_you and Massachusetts?_

_Your resident,_

_Alexander N. Harper of Nashua._

Feel free to call me Maddi, if you like. My state name is a little formal.

That's my only warning to the world of NH: "We hit back"

Stereotypes, Stereotypes. I'm not a miner, my "Job" is to stop various assassins from getting my father or my siblings.

It SUCKS! Massachusetts needs to learn a little thing about "Borders", it comes up. But Massachusetts isn't my "Rival" If I have any rivals, it'd be Alaska

* * *

><p><em>Dear maddie,<em>

_ALOHA! It's me Hawaii. I haven't seen you in a while so I just was wondering_

_how you were doing. Maybe you could visit sometime._

_From,_

_Hawaii_

Hey Hawaii! I'm doing really good, you? Yeah, I'll come out sometime. When all that warm weather of yours stops freaking me out... (65 is NOT cold damn it!)

* * *

><p><em>Dear New Hampshire,<em>

_Good! I didn't want to freak you out. (I've watched him eat, and it scares my_  
><em>big brothers too!) Have tried big brother Veneziano's pasta! Ve~~ It's the<em>  
><em>best! What do you eat there?<em>

It doesn't freak me out... it just... startles me usually...

Yes I've had his pasta... damn right it's the best!

Anything grilled, sea food... that's... pretty much it. I don't have a lot of culture *corner of shame*

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I never realized how little my state had to offer the world TTnTT BUT WE STARTED THE REVOLUTION AGAINST ENGLAND DAMN IT!]**


	6. Letters 11 through 13

_Maddi _

_Yea I suppose a few might but some manage to remember I just don't stand out_

_that much it's not their fault. _

_Yea it's really annoying having to dodge knives all the time. Yea thanks to_

_Illinoise I have to deal with this. _

_Sammie_

_P.S _

_Well if you must you could perhaps cook something if you want or make_

_something._

You look like you camped overnight in a Hot Topic. How could people not remember you **[A/N: Hot Topic FTW ^^]**

Do you need me to fight her? because it doesn't seem like she's letting up on you, and I'm a bit sick of her bullying the other states. …Illinois is rather… bipolar lately… I would know.

P.S. Screw it, I'msending you money.

* * *

><p><em>Aloha maddi~<em>

_65 is cold, in fact it's freezing! 98 is the perfect tempurature. You know,_

_you kinda a scardy cat just say'n. I'm afraid of cold weather so I shouldn't_

_be talking. IT'S NOT A STRANGE FEAR! It's unnatural_

_Fron,_

_Hawaii_

30 is freezing! 65 is the average temperature of my house!

I'M AM NOT A SCARDY CAT! I'm just so used to it being wicked freakin cold most of the year… but I've been outside my state!

IT'S NOT A FEAR AT ALL! It's… a cautious respect.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_Can I call you Maddi? Anyway, is the seafood good? I've heard that everything_

_got all screwed up in an oil spill, but that was in the gulf..._

Of course! Please! My State Name is so… formal. And "Formalities" don't sit well with me.

Most of my seafood comes off my own coast

T-the oil spill? *bites lip* Erk… I remember that… Louisiana got so sick… she.. c-could barely move.. I thought we were going to lose her…

**[A/N: Angst Angst Angst Angst]**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: By the way, the reason NH is so moody is our weird weather... I mean right now it's (sort of) normal... but yeah, we get the strangest weather sometimes *coughcough*Octoberblizzard*coughcoughhackhack* AND THEN WE BARELY GOT ANY SNOW THE REST OF WINTER! *rants about New Hampshire weather*]**


	7. Letters 14 through 16

**[A/N: Now why is Californialoving the only one to listen to me when I tell you gusy to send letters via PM XD I still respond to reviews thoguh~ I love these letters too much (I'd make you a heart if FFN would let me)]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi<em>

_Yea I know that but I guess that's not quite enough I'm thinking if dying my_

_hair, what do you think of blue?_

_Well if you really want to you could but you don't have to. Really Illinoise_

_to everyone has been acting weird lately I don't know why that is. _

_Sammie_

_P.S _

_Well thanks, some wood violets have started blooming do you want one to plant?_

That would depend on the shade…

I think I will, she needs to reminded just who gave her those knife lessons. I hope everything's okay… maybe he's stressed over something?

P.S. Sure! You want some lilacs?

* * *

><p><em>Hola Maddi...<em>

_Señor Lovino isn't answering my letters. Do you know why? Is he sick? Did he_

_die? What if he never gives me the new Hollywood? *cries* I miss_

_Hollywood..._

_Hammper, can you come to my house? I'm getting lonely and Nevada was being_

_mean and Oregon doesn't like to look stuff up on google. [AN Cali is home of_

_Google's HQ]. And P-Prussia keeps coming to me at night, when I'm asleep. _

_And he tazes me again and again... *cries and buries head in pillow*_

_Can you ask Oki if she can give back my knife collection? I don't feel safe_

_without it. Especially around Tenni, because she reminds me of F-France, and_

_France did really bad things to me..._

_Hammper, I'm scared._

_-Isa_

Yeah, he's not very responsive towards me either; he's been awfully quiet since the mission.. I hope everything's okay, I'll call Spain later to ask him about it.

Of course! I'l be right over! And remind Nevada about what I told him if he bullied you again.

Prussia's _what_? He was just released last week.. I thought… he was bter… *looks away* I'll protect you, don't worry, I'm coming. I'll be there. I promise and I'll… I'll kill Prussia If I have to. *grips knife* Hang in there Isa… and no matter what happens, promise me you'll stay safe.

Actually, I have it, I'll bring it with me. THAT BASTARD! I'LL *censored for violence the Authoress is too lazy to think of*

I'm coming, hang in there.

**[A/N: Isa's the only one that can get NH THAT protective THAT fast XD]**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories! I'm so sorry_

_about her! Is she better now? I've heard news that everything's getting_

_better..._

She's still slightly sick, but it's not life-threatening any more.. she still coughs, and it scares the hell out of me when she does. But yeah, everything's getting better… we're doing all we can. We may fight, but when it comes down to it, we states will all die for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I find it funny that Maddi is all depressed now and it's raining]**


	8. Letters 17 through 19

**[A/N: I am now America, Prussia, Denmark, Spain, Romano and Hungary... WOOT! XD]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi<em>

_I was either sky blue or more of a cobalt blue, which do you think will work_

_better? _

_All right feel free to do so and really you were the one who taught her that?_

_I'm sure that's what's wrong and if not try asking him whats wrong. _

_Sammie _

_P.S _

_I've sent them along and I would love some lilacs they always make my herb_

_poultice smell great._

Mmm… tough call, which do you prefer?

Yep. At the time I was hoping she would only use it for self-defense.

Yeah I'll do that… hopefully it's not anything too bad

P.S. I got them! And I sent the lilacs!

* * *

><p><em>Dear maddi,<em>

_Oh dear lord France scares me even more then Russia and thats saying_

_something. If he takes one more step near me I'll* violence I can't think of*_

_and he'd deserve it all._

_From,_

_Hawaii_

I'LL MURDER THAT BASTARD IN HIS SLEEP! I FUCKING WARNED HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SIBLINGS OR I WOULD CASTRATE HIM AD SHOVE HIS DICK DOWN HIS THROAT AND SUFFOCATE HIM WITH IT!  
>Erm… excuse the language *cough* but yeah… I'm gonna use him for target practice with my throwing knives *insanity aura*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh. I could ask Tío myself, if you think that would work. I haven't talked to<em>

_him OR Mami in a long time. _

_T-thanks. Nevada doesn't bully me, he just... Picks on me. Because Daddy_

_won't let me gamble._

_N-no! Not the /real/ P-P...him, but the one. You know, that comes at night_

_when I sleep. F-France comes too. And he does bad things when I'm asleep. _

_Thanks, Hammper._

_N-No! It's not his fau- well, it is. But don't hurt him just cause he-_

_*sobs*_

_Love you, Sissy._

_Isa_

I called Spain, apparently he's been missing since his birthday… you don't suppose anything bad has happened to him do you?

Er… oh! *realization hits her* you're having nightmares! I'll be right over, I'll sing to you until you fall asleep alright? That would work when you were younger… you grow up too fast, you know that?

*hugs* hey, hey, no crying. Alright? I'm here… I'll protect you, m'kay? You'll see, everything will turn out alright.

love you too, Isa.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: It just occured to me that all three letters here are from NH's siblings... XD]**


	9. Letters 20 through 24ish

**[A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I died... I'm back now! But for whatever reason my computer would freeze whenever I would click somehting on FFN but I found a way around it... just open a new tab every time I click on something!]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi <em>

_I was thinking of doing the cobalt. _

_Yea you didn't anticipate her vicious personality. _

_I hope nothing bad is wrong too._

_Sammie _

_P.S _

_Thanks I sent some bluebells with as a thanks._

Cobalt then! I think you'll look good!

Nope… oh well, I taught her all her moves, she'll learn her lesson

It's probably this economy… it's getting to all of us.

P.S. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_That's good! I'm glad you're all okay! Tell her I said hi and that I hope she_

_feels better! I think I have to go, France is trying to 'seduce' me again._

_He's so creepy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella_

I did! She says thanks… DAMN IT, FRANCE! Scaring away people… all the more reason to kick his ass…

* * *

><p><em>TÍO! Did P-P- he get him too? <em>_TÍOOOOOO! ESPAÑA, NO ME DEJES! TÍO, DE_

_NECESITO! NO TENGO MIS CHUCHILLOS, YO RESCATO PERO NO CHUCHILLOS. Tío, Mami_

_te rescatará. Aguanta ahí, Tío España!_

_Sí, sí. Las pasadillas. Son muy alarmante, Nueva Hammper. Tú cantas?_

_Gracias, hermana. Lo siento. No, siempre soy tú niña._

_Hermana, no creo que tú tienes razón estás vez. ¿Cómo purse ser todo_

_bien? Pero voy a tratar de ser valiente y no llorar, para tú._

_-Isabela_

C-Cálmate por favor! Hablas ingles! Sabes mi español es no la mejor. No Hablaba estaba España que fue desaparecido… llamo más temprano… España esta bien~ Esta tu tío Lovi preocupamos.

Si, Cantaba… Tenias pesadillas cuando estabas una niñita, y cantaba a tu hasta dormías. Te amo, hermanita. Erres siempre mi Isita valiente.

Vamos por esto juntos! Todos esta bien!

**[A/N: Since I'm pretty sure that's fail Spanish, imma translate ^^**

**C-calm down please! Speak English! You know my Spanish is not the best. I didn't say it was Spain that was missing… I called him ealier… Spain is fine~ It's your uncle Lovi we (need to) worry for.**

**Yes, I sang… You had nightmares when you were a little girl and I sang to you until you fell asleep. I love you, little sister. You will always be my brave little Isa.**

**We'll get through this together! Everything will be alright!]**

* * *

><p><em>UP-FUCKING-DATE!<em>

_love you_!

I DID!** [A/N: love you too! *heart*]**

* * *

><p><em>WRITE. YOUR. FUCKING. FIC. Come OOOOON. You're killing me, Pro.<em>

And a pleasant day to you to, Crete. **[A/N: I'M SORRRYYYY!]**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN maybe... depends on how finals go]**


	10. Letters 25 through 28

**[A/N: GUESS WHO HAND HER BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XDXDXDXDXD I'm 15 now, for those internet stalkers who like to know B3]**

* * *

><p><em>Hammper,<em>

_I'm sorry, I panicked. I know, I could barely understand you. You have a_

_horrendous accent. Remember my fifth birthday? Mama was so mad!_

_Uncle Lovino? What happened to him? Did...HE get him? Is Tío España ok?_

_I used to have nightmares? When did I have nightmares? I don't rem- oh. THOSE_

_nightmares. *one tear falls*_

_I love you too, hermana. But I don't think I'm brave._

_I don't know. But I guess it'll be okay eventually._

_Isa_

Oh god I remember that, I'm pretty sure she was about to kill me had Spain not been there.

I… I don't know. I was talking to Oki, she thinks that he might be off doing some Mafia stuff, or is in jail from said Mafia stuff. Spain's fine, just worried out of his mind. HE didn't get him, and he won't. I'll make sure of that

Yeah, those nightmares. H-hey! Don't cry… if you start crying I'll end up crying.

You're very brave, Isa. You went through hell and back in a matter of days, and you're still standing strong.

Yeah it will… all we can do is hope for the best. M'kay?

_No, it's an absolutely SHITTY day. Goddammit, at least you updated._

_-Crete_

You sound like Lovino, lay off. And be a little optimistic for once, I find your negativity annoying.

* * *

><p><em>Maddi <em>

_Yea I think it looks cool. I sent a pic with tell me what you think. _

_Yea you did and I hope she does too. _

_Yea I guess it is * blood covers a large portion of the letter* Dang it Minn_

_now I have to get stitches again. _

_Sammie_

You look great! Maybe we can get out a date!

*blood-stained paper* WHERE THE HELL DID SHE LEARN THOSE KINDS OF MOVES? Do you know where Alaska is? I need his help…

HOLY-! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! *goes overprotective sibling mode* Are you alright? You're not hurt too badly are you? Nothing Fatal! Goddamnit if you die I'll… I'll… bring you back just to kill you again!

* * *

><p><em>Maddi,<em>

_He's a little annoying, but he hangs out with Spain, so he's not to bad._

_Anyway, in New Hampshire, do you have pasta? (Did I already ask this?)_

_Isabella_

Spain's cool… FRANCE IS A *Insert Curse word of choice here* and I mind as well finish the Bad touch trio, Prussia is… *blushes* Prussia's nice.

No, you didn't, You asked me If I liked pasta though. Yep we have pasta! But only brand-kind or at an Italian restaurant. Nothing cultural…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Traced my Family History... HOLY FUCK I'M PRUSSIAN! I HAVE PRUSSIAN BLOOD IN ME! I'M PRUSSIAN! YESSS! 8'D]**


	11. Letters 29 through 32

**[A/N: NOW THAT FINALS ARE OVER! I'll update more often... seriously, yell at me if I don't.]**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_I'm tired of every nations bullying me and not caring, ve I'm a country too, I_

_might have been scared because of Diotsu but I'm not useless..am I? I'm tired_

_of everyone bullying me! I want it to end before I go into insanity?..Who am I_

_kidding? I AM insane! Just help me stop me from the others! And um..don't tell_

_them all. Please, ve? Especially not Romano. (Even thugh he's a meanie)_

_From,_

_Italy Veneziano (But who really care about my name?)_

The other nations bully you? That's… news. Bad news.

You are not useless, I promise. You have to be the fastest guy I've ever met, and you may not know it but you strong as well.

You are not insane!

I won't tell them, especially not your ray of sunshine of a brother. I'll help you, did you have anything in mind?

* * *

><p><em>Maddie <em>

_H-huh your joking right Madds. _

_Are you all right I can call Alaska for you I have her number we talk a lot. I_

_can get her to help you out with whatever is going on. _

_Don't do anything hasty now I'm ok. Yes I'm fine I just had to get 12_

_stitches. I'm not dieing no need for the historonics I'm not dead and your not_

_a necromancer. _

_Sammie_

Yeah…. Joking…

I'm fine, been through worse. CALL ALASKA! I don't know what's gotten into Minnesota but it needs to end. Now.

I wasn't gonna do anything hasty… just violent.

Yeah sorry… you just scared me. You know how much I worry for everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, New Hampshire.<em>

_I'm Åland Islands. I'm stopping to right you a letter to say a high. You_

_probably don't know, but you might know my older sister, Delware or Kristin,_

_as you know here. Could you tell her, that just because she's in the new_

_world, doesn't make her better than me. Did she have to deal with Russia, no?,_

_deal with trying to win her Independence, no?. So how can she better than me._

_Åland Islands._

Delaware's your older sister? I'm pretty sure that makes me your half-sister or something. I think, I might need to ask her.

I'll tell her, she can be a little… what's the word I'm looking for…

She did not have to deal with Russia, but she was one of the original thirteen, so she did have to deal with getting our independence from England. Not that she'll remember, she was pretty young back then…

* * *

><p><em>Hammper,<em>

_Sí. I can't believe you accidently told Mami to [censored for_

_pervertedness]_

_Mafia? Isn't that what Mami uses to control Holly- *starts crying* used to use_

_to control...her..? *cries more* Tío! *goes to mattress* Do you think_

_forty three dollars will buy a plane ticket to Spain? I gotta make him feel_

_better..._

_S-Sorry. *wipes tears away*_

_It wasn't so great. I cried every day and he still hurt me really bad...if I_

_was REALLY brave I'd have fought back sooner, not waited a week before trying_

_to get away. And by then they'd already...done...stuff._

_Okay. Love you._

*hugs* Hey it's okay…

No, but I have the money that can get you tickets. On one condition, I'm coming too. Hell if I'm leaving you in a foreign country, even Spain.

You're very brave, you know why? Because you have been through absolute hell, and you're still standing strong. And all at a young age.

Te amo tambien, stay safe.

* * *

><p><em>What do you mean, I sound like Lovino? I am not NEGATIVE. I just wanted you to<em>

_update, dammit._

_-Crete_

_P.S. Have you seen that bastard Turkey? He's being an asshole and a wimp again_

_and running away._

Exactly that, you sounded like Lovino.

Well, it's pretty negative you let my lack of updating ruin your week.

No I have not seen Turkey… are you attacking him again?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_Hello I'm... well pretty much New Hampshire, except I'm a guy and all... does_

_this count as talking to myself?_

_Anyway, I was forced by Mass to do this (How the hell does she keep getting in_

_my house!)._

_By the way, I noticed you have to deal with Prussia's crap alot, another thing_

_we have in common: just last week he tried to seize my vital region_

_of Portsmouth, but how does that translate on your end?_

_Your other,_

_-Zack Jones (NH)_

_P.S. I sent you purple lilac and a jar of maple syrup._

Hello… Me?

No, I don't think it counts… or maybe it does… I don't know.

The same way she gets into my house, whatever that is.

Yeah I stalk- *coughs* I MEAN, deal with Prussia a lot… ahem.

It translates into me being jealous of you *headdesk* And Portsmouth is my(our?) vital regions? I always thought it was… actually I don't think I ever took the time to think about that.

P.S. YOU ROCK! I need to send you something in return… what would you like?

P.P.S. Do you hate England and France ask much as I do?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: SOOOO I was told that Fluff(as in the stuff you put on sandwhiches with peanut butter.) does not exist outside of New England... HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELVES! PROTEST! ASK FOR FLUFF! IgnoremeI'mwaytoohyperrightnow...]**


	12. Letters 33 through 35

**[A/N: LOOK! LOOK! I UPDATED WITHIN A WEEK! :D]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddie <em>

_You really want to date me I didn't know you went that way. _

_Ok I'm glad you fine. I'm on the phone with here now she said that she's coming. Yea she's acting crazier than normal I don't really know why. _

_*sigh* Yea that's kinda what I was trying to avoid happening. _

_Yea don't worry about it if you need anymore reassurance I can flash step over there I've almost mastered it. _

Oh haha… now who's joking?

I'm going to sound like such a parent, but do you know if she's on any drugs?

Sorry…

Alright, but be sure you know what you're doing!

* * *

><p><em>Prussia wanted to seize my vital regions yesterday, but then my big brother yelled at him and told him 'Stay away potato bastard two'. Sometimes he scares me.<em>

_Isabella._

_PS: So... I sorta wanted to send you this, it's a get well soon card for Louisiana. I hope she gets better_

…*headesk* Everyone's vital regions but mine, I tell you…

…Does your older brother's name happen to be Lovino?

P.S. Louisiana says "Merci, it is much appreciated"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddi,<em>

_Believe me, if Prussia tries the little stunt he pulled again, I'll send him to you as a gift. Wrappings an' all._

_I don't really mind what I'm sent; I just like getting presents._

_England's snobbish attitude does irritate me, but not as much as France! Which reminds me, I'm goin' hunting for a certain Frenchman for groping Virginia. *Loads rounds into gun*_

_-Zack_

Thank you!

No it's not that… I just never know what to send people.

Be sure to get 'im the balls! That bastard deserves it...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I may start updating faster depending on the letter flow.]**


	13. Letters 36 through 38

** [A/N: So today I somehow found myself in the conspiracy section of youtube... how the hell did I get there from Minecraft?]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddie<em>

_Hehe yea have to get in messing with at least one person. _

_It's fine don't worry about it. _

_Well no I don't think so she dosen't show any physical signs of drug use. _

_It's ok the worst that could happen is I wind up at Virginia's place. _

_Wisconsin _

_Sammie_

I know that… and I admit that was pretty funny.

How about alcohol? Not that I should be talking…

That doesn't make me feel any better… but if you think you can do it, you probably can.

* * *

><p><em>Hammper,<em>

_N-No it's not! It's not the same anymore...I used to be carefree. Hell, I_

_didn't even carry around my knife 24/7. _

_It's ok if you come, but why can't you leave me in Spain? Tío is super nice._

_Which reminds me... Why has something bad happened to me but not Tío? After_

_all, if bad stuff happened to him he wouldn't be so happy, right?_

_I-I... *hugs*_

_Ok. Love you._

Isa… anyone can understand you're not the same. *starts crying again* Nothing can ever be the same again.

It's not Antonio I don't trust; it's some of the people in his country. Not everyone from Spain is as… optimistic, as he is.

That's… that's not my place to tell you.

*hugs back*

* * *

><p><em>Well...I'm not Lovino. He sucks at shooting a bow and arrow if I remember<em>

_correctly. It WAS 9 years ago. He always did prefer guns._

_You didn't ruin my week. That sshole turkey did. He burnt off most of my_

_hair. That's why it's so short now._

_He f*cking deserves it. Anyone who kicks my cats, injures my brother, steals_

_me from my brother AND MOM so I can't be there when my mom dies, and abuses me_

_deserves death by arrow._

_-Crete_

And you both have an aim from hell… or heaven depending on your point of view.

He burned off your hair…? Punch him in the face for me.

Eh? He did all that? Screw punching him in the face for me! I'll do it myself!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: The Game.]**


	14. Letters 39 and 40

**[A/N: PLEASEDON'! Well that's a lie… BUT STILL! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week DX I was volunteering… I'M NOT KIDDING! I know that sounds strange… **_**me**_** volunteering. But it's true. I have photo evidence!]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddie <em>

_Yea it is remember the time with the exploding cake and the fireworks._

_She's a bit of a light weight well compared to me anyways. So I don't really_

_think that's it. _

_Oh don't worry about it so much I'm fine. Ok I'll try it soon I'm a bit tired_

_now. _

_Wisconsin_

Yes I remember that… starts laughing* Dad was so angry… it was kind of worth it though.

No Alcohol? Hmmm…

I always worry. Alright, I'll be ready.

* * *

><p><em>Maddi,<em>

_Yes, do you know my big brother? Would you like me to tell him to come visit you and seize your vital regions? It might give us all a chance to breathe if I do... Ah, it's no problem I hope you feel all better soon _

_Ve_

_Isabella_

**[A/N: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T INCLUDE YOUR LETTER IN THE LAST CHAPTER *cries forever* See what I do is I use my email and copy and paste, but my email hates me so ;_;]**

Sort of… we've yelled at each other in the past.

EH? NO! NONONONONONO! *panics* Pleasedon'ttellhimaboutmycrushonhim! I mean… um… *blushes severely*

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Out of curiosity, does anyone even read my A/Ns? XD]**


	15. Letters 41 and 42 And 43ish I guess?

**[A/N: FUN FACTS TIME: Apparently, New Hampshire (as in the actual state) has been called the Switzerland of America from the White Mountains. XD So I added a bit to Maddi: She is pretty handy with guns, but prefers her knife.]**

* * *

><p><em>[Ah, it's okay Breathe okay?]<em>

_Maddi,_

_Yay! You know big brother! Oh, I'm sure he'd love to go visit you. Are you sure?_

_Ve_

_Isabella_

**[A/N: Lo ****siento****! I just felt so bad!]**

Sure he can visit me if he really wants.

Yes I'm sure! Please do not tell Prussia _anything_!

* * *

><p><em>Maddie <em>

_Yea dad was pissed off but it was so worth it to see the look on your face. _

_I think that she's a bit crazy. That could be why. _

_Yea I know you do. Ok I'm heading out in a few I'll be right there. _

_Wisconsin_

What "look?" I did not have a "look"

She's not crazy, none of us are. *sighs* Temperamental on the other hand…

I'm going to assume that's you at my door. Hello!

* * *

><p><em>Californialoving: Hey Pro! Sorry I haven't been pmming you... My account got screwed up :_

_Yes, I do read your A/N's. :)_

_UGH YOU KNOW MY SPAIN? I FUCKING FELL FOR HIM AGAIN. *slams head* stupid stupid stupid stupid_

_Love ya, you moron ;)_

_Cali_

**[A/N: QAQ OH NO! I was wondering what happened to you…**

**:D I'm glad somebody does~**

***puts pillow there* don't hurt your head. as for the Spain problem, how can I help you with this? owo**

**Love ya too ;D]**

LINE

**[A/N: Have you guys ever heard the song Europa by Globus? If not GO LISTEN TO IT! It's pretty kick-ass]**


	16. Letters 44 through 46

**[A/N: I'm going camping this weekend, so I'm updating early!]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi,<em>

_Well, if you're sure. I guess I can't make you._

_Ve,_

_Isabella_

_P.S: He may have found your letter back when he bumped into me earlier. And he_

_may be heading towards your state soon. Sorry?_

I'm sure… I'll do it in my own time. Don't worry.

WAITWHAT?! Oh crapcrapcrapcrapcrap CRAP! *runs off in a panic*

* * *

><p>Dear NH,<p>

_Haha! It's ME! I'm so sad. Nothing will grow..._

_Anyway, remind Wisconsin the she's a damn Cheese Head._

_Illinois_

I blame the stupid weather. Is it me, or is it just fucked up lately?

*sighs* Fine… but why?

* * *

><p><em>Maddie <em>

_Yea you had a look while it was happening you looked really shocked. _

_Yea I guess but some of them make me question that. Yea she really does have a hair triggger temper. _

_Yea that's me hi._

Who wouldn't look shocked in that situation?

You're not insane either, but yes, Minnesota has a worse temper than me, and that's saying something.

Make yourself at home!

P.S. Illinois would like me to tell you you're a "damn cheesehead"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Okay I need to know, should I change to format to one chapter per letter? What do you guys want?]**


	17. Letters 47 and 48

**[A/N: So… I'm not dead. I have reasons(excuses)! First and foremost, school started. And I had SO MUCH DRAMA! Basically it all ended with me gaining a friend, gaining a half-boyfriend (It's. Ridiculously. Complicated.) And learning and deciding my place in this world.**

** But that crap's boring! My parental control block decided FFN was a "Pornography Website" and locked me out until I got Chrome(Yes I was using I.E. before, it seemed fast to me… but it's shit compared to Chrome.) **

** Also, My DSi(which is what I mainly use to review/fave) was locking me out of my account on FFN. I would log in, and it would take me back to the homescreen, not logged in. So that was a fun time.**

** Tambien, I ended up focusing on a couple of other fandoms… the first one is a Webcomic called Scandinavia and the World. It's pretty awesome, it's kind of like Hetalia but kind of not, check it out and you'll see! :D **

** The other fandom, is South Park, And it's less the show, but more the fandom itself! The fanart, fanficiton and the fanon is amazing! I love it all.**

** But now we can actually hear back from Maddi… YAY ]**

* * *

><p><em>Maddi,<em>

_Ve I'm so sorry He bumped into me as he was chasing France-y Pants. I'm so sorry! Mi dispiace! He's kinda on the way!_

_Mi Dispiace,_

_Isabella_

Dear Isabella,

It's fine, really. I'm not angry with you. If anyone, I'm angry with myself.

Wait, he's on his way!? *writing suddenly ends like she was called away to something*

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maddie,<em>

_keheheheheh, I'm back!_

_Yeah, I have a laugh, and yes, it sounds like Prussia's. That's what happens when you hang with him for so long._

_Anyway, I was at the Deerfield fair, and I was on the receiving end of a flying glomp, courtesy of Hungary. (I'll kill her, I swear to the Old Man...)_

_Speaking of the Old Man, I visited Cannon Mountain earlier in the summer. RIP, Old Man._

_Hope you enjoy the Fall_

_Cheers,_

_Zack_

_P.S. Snowboard season is almost here!_

Dear Zack,

I see you're back!

…It does sound like Prussia's… so much so it's a bit scary.

Hungary was at the Deerfield fair? I must've missed her…. unless that was a your-universe-only-thing. Of course, I was dealing with the rest of New England.

Speaking of New England, what are they like in your universe?

You visted Cannon Mountain? Lucky. I've been meaning to, but paperwork… not to mention how much FUN the elections were to deal with.

I always enjoy the fall, I love how pretty it gets.

Sincerely, Maddi

P.S. Which I'm wicked excited for! We'll get plenty of snow this year, hopefully!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: You all have my permission to violently murder me in any way you like…] **


End file.
